


Digimon Adventure - Floramon and Suko

by digifox



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Rubs, Developing Relationship, Digimon/Human Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Gods, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Trust, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Occult, One True Pairing, Other, Partnership, Personal Growth, Philosophy, Plushophilia, Reconciliation, Science, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Sex, Spanking, Technology, Time Travel, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digifox/pseuds/digifox
Summary: Floramon and her brother Deramon found themselves on the human world, and after encountering some familiar faces, a new adventure begins with them.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a chill air in the jungle. The ferns and the ivy were covered in crystalline dew. Floramon sighed as she felt the chill humidity on her skin. Her feet absorbed moisture as she walked. Deramon was worried about what was going to be of them. They used to work for Puppetmon, one of the dark masters. Puppetmon was cruel and would murder anyone who did not satisfy his whims. Deramon and Floramon counted themselves lucky for having escaped their evil master. Floramon shared that same worry as Deramon. Was her life over now that it is well-known in the digiworld that she was working for Puppetmon? Would other Digimon understand her situation? In truth, they were kidnapped by Puppetmon when they were babies. They did not want to work for Puppetmon, but in their former naivete, they felt sorry for Puppetmon as he was childish, and not as bright. 

Floramon did not know what to make of Puppetmon at first. Floramon thought Puppetmon was lonely, that he needed friends. She remembers how Puppetmon would talk to his own toys, and invite them to play with him. Floramon wanted to be Puppetmon’s friend, but it was futile, as Puppetmon would push everyone away. 

“If you don’t leave me and my friends play I will blow you away! Go and guard my house!” Puppetmon would yell at her. 

Eventually Floramon realized Puppetmon had no remedy. Nevertheless, she felt a tinge of hope that he could eventually see the truth and be nicer to others so that he wasn’t so lonely. But this small hope was shattered when she learned the truth. Puppetmon was a dark master. Deranged, but a dark master nonetheless. Deramon wanted to escape with his sister Floramon, but they were afraid of what would happen if later they got caught. It was not until some human children and their companion Digimon came by that their torments ended. Floramon and Deramon felt grateful to them, but did not have the time to thank them as they had to leave. 

“I wonder what happened to those kids now that the dark masters have disappeared.” Floramon knelt by a small pond and cupped some water on her hands to drink. 

“I don’t know. They are probably back in their world. It has been about a year since we last saw them.” Deramon pecked at one of his wings to relieve an itch. 

Floramon felt sleepy. They had been walking through the dense jungle for days, as they were looking for a new home and a new job. Floramon felt afraid of encountering someone like Puppetmon again. Because of this distrust, she had to reject multiple offers for employment. Deramon thought there were probably so many false positives on these reads of Floramon, but he did not want his sister to feel uncomfortable and simply played along. “No. I do not like how he would look at me.” Floramon would say whenever another Digimon had interviewed her. “I have a feeling he will use us as emotional punching bags just like Puppetmon did with us.” 

“I agree.” Deramon would often say, even when he disagreed. 

Floramon had been having these dreams where she felt a human presence. She felt a very familiar feeling when she would dream of this human. “He reminds me of the one who was with Tentomon, back when we were prisoners of Puppetmon.” 

“How do you mean?” Deramon would ask, curious. 

“I can’t remember his face each time I wake up. It’s always blurred when I try to remember. I only remember he was small, like the kid who was with Patamon. But the vibe I get is similar to the Tentomon kid. And I feel strongly drawn to him, and each time I try to reach him, he…” Floramon gulped, her breathing heavier. 

“Sister, if it’s too much for you…” Deramon tried to comfort Floramon by hugging her with his light blue wings. 

“Each time I try to reach to him, to at least say hi, Puppetmon appears out of thin air and kills the kid.” Floramon rested her head on her palm. She was sitting on the husk of an old tree trunk with mushrooms growing on the side. “Do you think there is any meaning in this?”

Deramon considered this for some time. “I don’t think so. It’s probably because you have been deeply affected by Puppetmon, like I have. But it’s just a dream based on things you have seen before. You and I met those kids, so it’s natural you would dream of kids as well.” 

“You are right. I think we need to take our time with this.” Floramon still had a nagging doubt about her brother’s explanation, but she simply let it rest on the back of her mind as they had more important things to worry about. 

Suddenly, the ground began to make rumbling sounds. A group of Kiwimon was seen running as fast as they could, yelling “Earthquake!” every now and then. 

“Let’s go away sister!” Deramon took his sister by the hand, pulling her. But it was too late, as the ground was opening below them. Floramon was shaking to the marrow when she saw blackness right below her. She tried to stretch the stamen on her hands to hold on to a tree, but they were pulled down faster and faster, so it was impossible to do so. Deramon could not fly away as the force pulling them down was stronger than them. 

“Deramon!” Floramon’s voice broke. Deramon held on to Floramon’s stamen and that was the last they could remember of that day. 

It might have been hours, or a day. Floramon and Deramon woke up. They were stretching as they had been knocked out for a while. Floramon was shaking, her teeth clattering as well, as her skin was not covered in feathers like her brother’s. “W-where are we?” Floramon turned around to scan the area. It was a field covered in snow. 

“I don’t know…” Deramon was looking for his golden crown. After finding it, he noticed a few houses close to a group of pine trees. “I thought we were in a jungle. What is this place?”

Floramon and Deramon walked until they reached the houses. “I cannot read those symbols. They are unlike anything I’ve seen.” Deramon said. Floramon was too cold to be concerned with strange writing. Deramon realized his sister was freezing and decided to take her inside regardless of what could happen or what they could encounter. The snowfall grew in intensity as time passed. Eventually, it became ruthless. The wind and the snow pelted Deramon’s crown, and his wings caught some frost. Before Deramon could reach for Floramon to take her inside, Floramon fainted. 

“Floramon! No! Please resist!” Deramon tried to carry Floramon, but she was too heavy for him. “Someone help! My sister is in danger! Help! Help!” Deramon kept trying to pull Floramon, but she would be barely moved. After a minute or two, Deramon heard voices. “Finally… someone will help.” Deramon was as relieved as he could be in that situation.

Deramon was surprised to see them again: the kid with the Patamon, the other kid with Tentomon, and another kid he does not remember, but who had dark brown hair and quick eyes. “Y-you?” Deramon said when he noticed the kids. When the kids saw the two Digimon on the snow, the three of them gasped. 

“Aren’t they…” The one with the orange hair began.

“Yes, they were the ones who escaped from Puppetmon.” The kid with the dark red hair scratched his chin.

“It’s the digi-destined! Please help me and my sister! She is in danger!” Deramon begged. “Please!” 

“T.K. you stay here. Suko and I will go and help.” The red-haired kid said. “Matt would kill me if your flu gets worse. So go back inside.” T.K. rapidly obeyed Izzy.

“And since I have no brothers or sisters you use me as a sacrificial lamb.” The dark brown-haired kid named Suko said, shaking.

“Please… help! I don’t want to lose my only family!” Deramon’s voice began to break. 

“Oh no…” Suko felt terrible for the blue crowned bird and the sister after he managed to notice there was an actual unconscious body next to the bird. Initially it was hard to notice with the snow, especially as he had never seen these creatures before. He had no idea who these creatures were, but since T.K. and Izzy were not scared of these strange animals, he felt at ease with the creatures. “Here I come.” Suko said.

Suko stepped out into the snowstorm without thinking. “They will kill us.” Suko said to himself. “Or I will die frozen. Either way I will die.” As he was next to Deramon and Floramon, Suko grabbed Floramon by the arms while Deramon grabbed her from the legs. 

“Thank you, kid. Thank you!” Deramon’s tears would freeze as they came out of his eyes. 

“Suko, you don’t have your jacket on…” Izzy’s voice was raised, his hands next to his mouth. “And you don’t have a beanie or anything to cover your head…” 

Suko managed to hear Izzy well enough to answer. “Screw that! Someone here is in danger.” Suko said as he pulled and pulled the fainted creature. “I guess I will get sick and faint too. But oh well, we all got to suffer in this life.” 

Once they were inside, Izzy and Suko placed Floramon on a mat next to a fireplace. Deramon felt for Floramon’s pulse and was relieved to see that it was there. “Thank you, boy… thank you! How can I repay you?” 

“A chicken soup…aaa…aaa.. CHOOO!” Suko cleaned his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Suko, you shouldn’t have done that. You are already showing symptoms.” Izzy’s voice was raised. 

“Ok mom. Sorry.” Suko rolled his eyes. 

“You should not have gone out without thinking.” Izzy said. “That was a snowstorm. A snowstorm.”

“But he was sad, and his sister needed help.” Suko said, scratching his head.

“Yes, but there’s rules we need to follow. Remember what they told us at the beginning of the camp? Three or more layers. You only got two layers!” 

“Well, it’s your fault as you ordered me to go.” Suko said.

“What?! I did not order you to go! I just said you and I would go, and you just rushed off like Forrest Gump without getting another jacket.” Izzy said. After taking a breath, Izzy continued. “We got to take care of Floramon now.” 

Suko walked towards the sofa and grabbed a blanket. It had Doraemon all over and was made from soft plush. It was his favorite blanket and he brought it to the camp to feel close to home. He then put it over Floramon. “I think this will help out.”

“I don’t know how I can repay you. Seriously. I am so sorry I put you in danger too.” Deramon looked down.

Suko began to cough more and more. His nose got even runnier. “I am glad to help. But I need help too.” 

“Oh no.. Suko!” T.K. got close to Suko and felt his forehead. “You are warm.” 

“Oh…no…” Suko said, throwing himself on the floor. He was feeling worse each minute, as if his face was being squeezed by an invisible hand. “I hate this.” 

“We got to help the kid too.” Deramon said. Izzy agreed and with the help of Deramon, they laid Suko down next to Floramon, covering them both in the blanket. 

“This is weird.” Izzy began to wonder to himself. “Why are there Digimon now? I thought the door to the digital world was closed. And why did Suko’s sickness got worse so quickly?” Izzy wondered about Tentomon. He missed his buddy. So far from being alarmed, Izzy felt curious and hopeful that Tentomon and the other Digimon would return. 

***

The next day, Floramon was awake. She rubbed her eyes and saw around her. “Deramon! Are you okay?”

“Are YOU okay? That snowstorm almost killed you!” Deramon hugged his sister. “But thanks to this kid right there you are safe.” Deramon pointed at Suko. Suko was still asleep, half of the blanket covering his body. 

Floramon then recognized the face. ”He… that boy… that’s the boy! He is the one! I can’t believe it! The boy of my dreams!” Floramon clasped her hands.

Deramon cleared his throat. “He got sick rather quickly, and is now resting, so lower your voice, sis.” 

“H-he got what? Sick? But why?” Floramon put her hand to her mouth. Deramon explained what happened, and Floramon rushed towards Suko. Floramon wanted to do something, anything, for the boy that had saved her. “Will he recover soon?” Floramon asked, her voice quick.

“If you let him rest and don’t disturb him, perhaps.” Deramon said. “You still got to rest, sis, you are not completely healed.”

“But I want to help the boy. I want to do anything I can to help him!” Floramon looked at her brother sternly. “I can’t just lay down knowing he put himself in that situation because of me. Besides, he is so little.”

“But you can’t disturb him, sis, please understand.” Deramon scratched his head. “Oh god…” Deramon said to himself.

“Brother, I am not going to rest until I see him awake, even if I get worse again.” 

“We will take care of Suko. Don’t worry.” Izzy said. Floramon turned around, and saw both Izzy and T.K.

“You! You were the kids that had fought against Puppetmon back then!” Floramon was startled.

“Just lay to rest, otherwise you will get worse.” T.K. said. “I do hope you two get better.” 

Floramon wanted Suko to awaken, to tell him how happy she was to have finally met him in person. She did not fully understand why, but she felt that. Floramon began to realize she was worrying her brother Deramon and did not want to cause him more consternation. Izzy and T.K. both carried Suko and took him to the room T.K. and Suko slept during the camp, and Floramon stayed there. “I want to keep an eye on him.”

“Okay! Just let us know if you see anything.” T.K. said. “Thank you!” 

After T.K. closed the door, Floramon turned towards Suko. “At last we’ve met.” Floramon whispered. “And I will make sure you heal.” Then Floramon noticed Suko’s pants’ pocket glowed bright. She wondered what that glow was and felt strongly drawn to his pockets. When she had her hand inside, she felt some kind of device as there were buttons, and a middle screen. Floramon pulled it out and noticed it was just like the little machine the digi-destined carried around when they fought against Puppetmon. Floramon held the device on her hands, simply breathing and saying nothing for a while. “I see now. This is probably what the dreams meant.” Floramon remembered that talk with Deramon back in the jungle. She then looked at Suko and felt butterflies inside her belly. “So, you are also a digi-destined, and we are partners now.” Floramon wanted to hug Suko, but remembered that he was in a delicate state, so she stopped herself. Floramon then held the digivice close to her chest and sighed. She could not remember the last time she felt so happy. 

A few hours later, Suko woke up. He coughed and tried to sniff, but instead gave out a nasal “ugh!” expression and threw himself back on the bed. He apparently did not notice Floramon, so Floramon broke the ice. 

“How are you feeling?” Floramon held her own hands to her chest. Suko turned to look at her, and then covered his mouth to cough. 

“I am terrible. I want this to be over…” Suko then clenched his fist and hit the bed. “I hate this.” He tried to sniff even more and got so frustrated that he could not take a deep breath. “I hate this!” Then he began to kick the bed and hit the pillows.

“No! You need to stay calm. You will not recover if you spend your strength that way…” Floramon reached for Suko to try to feel his forehead for any signs of fever, and he was warm. 

“Ugh… I hate this so much…” Suko complained again. 

“Don’t worry, I will make sure you are okay. We…” Floramon looked to the side, feeling her face flushed. “Just look at what I found on your pocket.” Floramon then showed the device to Suko. Suko turned towards Floramon and saw the device. For a while he stared at it blankly, then he frowned. 

“And what is that thing?” Suko asked, coughing. 

“It’s…” Floramon scratched her head, and Suko kept coughing. She saw how terrible Suko was feeling, and she remembered that he had rescued her. She then remembered the dream, and how Puppetmon would kill Suko. 

Suko coughed again and began to tear up, his mouth open, and his eyes as if he was staring into nothing. Upon looking at this, Floramon reached for Suko’s hand and squeezed it. “It will be okay, I promise you. I will not allow you to keep feeling that way.”

“You will? Thank you… You are a savior…” Suko’s voice faded away and fell back asleep. “You are like… a guardian…an… aa…aaaa….aaaCHOOO!”

All of a sudden, the window broke and more cold came in. Floramon jumped up and stared at the broken window. She felt the cold and rushed to cover Suko in more blankets. “Who did that dumb thing?!” Floramon was making sure Suko did not catch any cold by putting herself in between Suko and the open window. 

All of a sudden, a metallic laugh was heard, followed by a buzzing sound. “Wahahaha! I will take that kid with me!” The metallic voice said in a mocking way. 

“No!” Floramon protested. All of a sudden a yellow bee creature came inside the room. It had a blue face, black eyes, and a long mouth. 

“Can you please hand over that kid?” The bee creature said. 

“So you are a Honeybeemon. What do you want here? How did you get to this place?” Floramon asked, covering Suko. 

All of a sudden, Izzy and T.K. came inside the room, and gasped when they saw Honeybeemon inside. “What is going on?!” Izzy clenched his fist.

“I will not harm the kid, I will help him.” Honeybeemon insisted.

“No… I do not believe a word of what you are saying!” Floramon said, frowning at Honeybeemon and staring at him.

“Floramon, what is this?” Izzy asked.

“I will take care of this, you guys take him somewhere safe.” Floramon replied, not looking at Izzy and T.K.

“Oh no I will not let you! Sweet Spray!” Honeybeemon sprayed Izzy and T.K., who then began to feel confused and dizzy. 

“Floramon! No!” Deramon entered the room and rushed to attack Honeybeemon. But Honeybeemon stung Deramon, leaving him paralyzed. 

“Brother! No!” Floramon cried. 

“Now it’s your turn, pretty girl!” Honeybeemon said. 

“No! I don’t want you to hurt him! I will not let you harm my human partner!” Floramon felt this energy, this heat, this power surge through her body. All of a sudden she felt as if her being was changing, as if she was rapidly shedding skin and growing. She felt as if potentiality was actualizing itself, and realized she was digivolving. “Floramon digivolves to… Kiwimon!”

Kiwimon looked at her paralyzed brother, then at Izzy and T.K., then at Suko. She then understood. “I can’t allow you or anyone to harm my partner. I will protect him at all costs.”

“Paralyze sting!” Honeybeemon rushed towards Kiwimon, but Kiwimon jumped up and kicked Honeybeemon out of the room. “Curse you!” Honeybeemon cried.

“Incredible! Suko has a Digimon partner now!” Izzy said. 

“Can you move now, Izzy?” T.K. could move his hand and fingers.

“I can.” Izzy said, “but just my arms. I feel as if my body is covered in concrete.”

“Guys, take my partner away from here. It’s too dangerous for him. Please hurry!” Kiwimon said.

Izzy and T.K. rushed towards Suko and helped each other carry him away. Honeybeemon was rushing back with his stinger to paralyze Kiwimon. “This Digimon is not very intelligent, it seems.” Kiwimon then prepared herself for another attack. “Pummel Peck!” Kiwkimon then let out a couple of small versions of herself, which exploded when hitting Honeybeemon. 

“No!” Honeybeemon cried as its information dispersed away. Kiwimon sighed, relieved, and checked up on her brother. 

“Are you ok?” She nuzzled him.

“Sister, you finally digivolved. I-I am proud of you. Ugh!” Deramon tried to move, but he was barely able to. “I will be fine, check up on your kid…” 

Kiwimon reverted back to Floramon, and then looked for Suko. Floramon was surprised when she saw Suko fully awake, as if he had a normal sleep time. “You are okay now! But how?!” Floramon covered her mouth. 

“Floramon, as soon as we took Suko away from the room after your digivolution, Suko slowly woke up and it was as if the sickness disappeared.” Izzy said, scratching his head. “To be honest, I think it was because of your digivolution.”

“My digivolution? But how?”

“It’s complicated. T.K. and I know about it because, well, we were also digidestined.” Izzy then handed Suko his own Digivice. “Suko, this is yours, it seems. We found it on the bed next to you.” 

“It’s that little machine you all had back when Puppetmon was around.” Floramon said. 

“What is it?” Suko asked.

“It’s a digivice, digi-destined have a digivice that connects them with their Digimon partner.” T.K. explained. 

“Digivice, Digimon partner… what is a Digimon, and… why it’s all digi this and digi that? I am lost.” Suko rubbed his eyes. 

“I don’t blame you. I can explain it. You see…” Izzy began to explain in summary what a Digimon was, what the digivice was, and what a digidestined was. He briefly narrated their adventures in the digital world as well, and how they had a brief encounter with Floramon and Deramon.

“So Floramon is my partner?” Suko asked. T.K. and Izzy nodded. Then Izzy explained how Suko got cured, and what happened with that intruder Digimon. “And Floramon digivolved into Kiwimon to defeat Honeybeemon, as Honeybeemon was trying to hurt you.” 

Suko then turned towards Floramon. “You can do all that?”

Floramon blushed and nodded. Suko then hugged Floramon. Floramon was surprised by this, but then hugged Suko back.

“You are incredible. You saved me!” Suko said. 

“You helped me too, and then you got a digivice and here we are.” Floramon said. “I am very glad we finally get to meet, Suko. I am so happy.” Floramon then explained her dreams after Suko seemed puzzled by her remarks. After she finished telling her side, Suko understood and related that information with what Izzy had said about digi-destined children and Digimon partners. 

“So you were dreaming that because we were destined to meet?” Suko said, seeking confirmation.

“I think that’s true.” Floramon said.

“Yay! I have a Digimon partner and I am a digi-destined! I have a Digimon partner and I am a digi-destined!” Suko began to do a dance.

“Yes! Hahaha! Hurray!” T.K. said and jumped up as well. “I am glad my friend can have adventures with us!” 

But the party was cut short when they heard the voice of their teacher. “Kids! I am back!” 

“This is where they have to hide.” Izzy said, sighing.


	2. Chapter 2: A city adventure (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floramon and Suko manage to get to Tokyo and to Suko's house.

They were almost discovered if it was not for Suko’s blanket. Deramon and Floramon were covered while Mr. Fujiyama spoke to the children.

“The weather has been going crazy again even though it’s summer. We will be cancelling the camp and you all will have to go back home.” Fujiyama said with a grave air. “This does not look good. It does not seem to get any better.” 

It was snowing again outside. The bus with the other children was ready and they were waiting. Fujiyama told Izzy, T.K. and Suko to hurry up and that he would wait for them on the bus. After Fujiyama left, the three kids wondered what to do about Floramon and Deramon. 

“We can’t afford to have them caught. I mean, my parents know Tentomon. But it’s different with Mr. Fujiyama. He might tell Suko’s parents and we don’t know how they would react to Floramon. As to Deramon…” Izzy looked at Deramon.

“I am not a chosen Digimon like my sister here.” Deramon pointed to his sister. “But, I still got to find where to live.”

“You can come with Floramon and I.” Suko said. “I think it can work out.” 

“Superb!” Deramon jumped up and sighed afterwards. 

“But that increases the risk of detection, Suko.” Izzy said. “Your room is not the biggest either.” 

“Then he can go with you!” T.K. said, happily pointing to Izzy. 

“Ah, I guess. I am sure my parents will understand. Alright, now, how do we get Floramon and Deramon into the bus without detection?” Izzy wondered whether it would be believable to see Floramon and Deramon as dolls. They were too big to be seen as dolls. And to make matters worse, Fujiyama would remember seeing such big “dolls” when the camp started.

“I have an idea.” Suko said. “Why can’t Floramon and Deramon wear some of my shirts and hoodies? They can use the hood to cover their faces, that way Fujiyama thinks they are kids. And if he asks we can tell him they are kids from another cabin.”

“I suppose there is no choice.” Izzy said. “Fujiyama is not as observant so that might work out. Good idea!” 

Suko then handed Floramon and Deramon some of his clothes. Floramon wore a blue shirt with a green hoodie on top. “This goes this way, Suko?” Floramon asked as she was trying to put the hoodie on.

“Yes, then pull the strings like this…” Suko pulled the strings, “and your face is covered!”

“It is a bit tight.” Floramon said, pouting. “But as long as this does the job it doesn’t matter.” Floramon then hid her flower hands inside the pockets in the hoodie and smiled at Suko, her eyes covered under the hood.

Deramon did something similar to Floramon, except that his hoodie was red. Suko put Deramon’s crown inside his luggage, “that way they don’t wonder why a weird kid with some crown on his hands is out there.” Suko said. Floramon giggled and looked at her brother, who crossed his arms and tapped his foot. 

Once they were all ready, they went inside the bus. Fujiyama was talking with a guard somewhere else, so the kids and the Digimon entered the bus unnoticed. After a few minutes, Fujiyama came back, and announced departure. Suko did not speak to Floramon, that way they could go undiscovered. Izzy, T.K. and Suko did talk amongst each other.

“Izzy, what would you do if Cell from Dragon Ball Z absorbed Fujiyama?” Suko asked.

“Well, what a question. I guess I would run away? I doubt Tentomon or any Digimon could take down an enemy like Cell. He can destroy solar systems!”

“And what would Fujiyama do if he was absorbed by Cell? How would he react?” Suko asked again.

“Well, how would he react? How do you expect him to react? He would not be able to react that much as he is being swallowed whole. His voice would be muffled as he travels inside Cell’s tail and he would eventually be digested inside. So I don’t think there would be much of a reaction unless it’s a chemical digestive reaction.” 

“I see.” Suko said. 

“Why the question? This is the oddest question I have ever heard.” Izzy wondered. 

Floramon wondered what was Suko talking about. Was Cell a real enemy? He sounded scary. An enemy no Digimon could defeat? Not even Puppetmon, or any of the dark masters? She almost felt temped to ask Suko who Cell was, but she remembered she had to remain hidden, so she decided to ask later. Nevertheless, the thought of Cell was scary for her. She felt scared Cell could kill Suko, and she did not want that because she had been waiting so long to finally meet Suko, the boy of her dreams and her human partner. “I don’t want to lose Suko. No!” Floramon shuddered at the thought. She had been dreaming about Suko ever since she met Puppetmon, or shortly afterwards; she could not remember. She never spoke about these dreams until Deramon and her began to wander in the jungle after they escaped Puppetmon. She feared her brother would think she was crazy. But finally, the dreams had come true and she was so happy. She could not have been happier. Floramon wondered how the other kids would react to the news that she was back as a Digimon partner of a human, of another digidestined. Would they even remember her?

After a long trip on the bus, there was a stop. Floramon wondered if they had arrived. “We have arrived”. Suko whispered to Floramon. She was so excited and wanted to tell Suko about her feelings, but again, she had to stop herself. Once they were off the bus, Izzy purchased a ticket to ride on a metro. Luckily for Floramon, their section of the metro was empty.

“Ah! At last! I can take this hood off my face!” Floramon sighed as her face emerged from the hood. She was still wearing the hoodie, as it was cold outside. She then looked at Suko and saw that he was asleep. “He must be so tired, after all the riding on that bus. He must be so uncomfortable sitting there sleeping. I will make him lay on me and he will be better!” Floramon thought. She tapped Suko on the shoulder, hoping he would awaken at least enough to listen to her. When he did, Floramon asked Suko if he wanted to lay on her legs. “Just so you are comfortable. It must be so hard to sit down like that and be asleep.” Suko was half-asleep, but managed to nod at Floramon, and then he allowed his head to be placed on Floramon’s legs, while the rest of his body covered other spaces. 

“Aw! That is really sweet of you, Floramon!” T.K. said. “I am sure you will be an amazing Digimon partner to Suko. Just wait and see!” T.K. beamed. Floramon remembered what a nice kid T.K. was back at the jungle when they were about to enter Puppetmon’s house. He and the brown haired girl were the only ones who were nice to them initially.

“Thank you, T.K. I hope you and Patamon reunite soon. I know you told us back at the camp about how you had to come back here and left your Digimon partner’s back in my world. I am so sorry about that.” Floramon said. 

“Don’t worry! I am now hopeful Patamon will come back. Because you and Deramon appeared in our world, that means Patamon will too, at some point.” T.K. said. “I just don’t know when or how…” 

After 15 minutes, the metro stopped, and the kids had to exit. Suko woke up and came after Floramon and Deramon. “Alright, Suko.” Izzy began. “We are in Odaiba. Your house is close, so we can walk you to it. I think you must enter to your house first to make sure there is no one. Let Floramon know through the digivice.” Izzy pointed to the digivice. “If you press that button there, you can speak to her as if it was a walkie talkie. The safest would be for you to get her to climb to your window, but that could be dangerous.”

“I can do that.” Floramon said. “The pistils on my hands can stretch a very long way. So I can climb to his window.” Floramon finished, crossing her arms and smiling. 

“That works!” Suko said. “That sounds so cool. You can stretch that yellow pistil and hold on to things.”

“Teehee!” Floramon blushed. 

“Alright, let’s go y’all.” Izzy said. The kids and the Digimon stepped out of the station, Floramon and Deramon with their faces covered as much as possible. They walked a long way until they reached some lonely streets with two story houses. It was quiet, until they heard two dogs approaching. 

“Oh no! They are big and they are coming for us!” Izzy said. 

“Izzy!” T.K. began to cry, holding on to Izzy. 

The dogs went after Floramon and Deramon. “No! Floramon!” Suko then jumped in between Floramon and the dogs, and the dogs got Suko pinned on the floor. 

“Suko! No!” Floramon then pointed her flower hands towards the dogs. “Poison Ivy!” And then lots of ivy emerged from Floramon’s hands which wrapped around the dogs, paralyzing them. The dogs whinnied and then Floramon pushed them away to get Suko away from the rabid beasts.

“Are you okay, Suko?” Floramon held Suko by his arms.

“I am okay, thank you for saving me.” Suko said. “I was scared. That was close!”

Floramon hugged Suko tightly. “Thank you for saving me again.” 

“I am glad to help out!” Suko said, trying to catch breath.

The kids left the dogs behind, and after a few turns, they reached Suko’s house. “Alright, Suko. I will leave you. You and Floramon can figure it out.” 

“Buh Bye Suko! Bye Floramon and Deramon! I am glad to see you again and to know you two are okay!” T.K. said as he was waving and leaving with Izzy. 

Floramon then turned to Suko and shrugged while smiling. “Are you ready?”

“I am. I will go in first like Izzy said. You wait right here,” Suko pointed to the wall of his house on the side where his room was located.” I will just go up to my room, open the window, and you can come in when I say ‘Toasted bread! How good you smell!’”

Floramon looked at Suko, tilting her head. Suko then asked, “Is anything wrong?”

“Why that as a signal?” 

“It’s just funny that way, haha! You’ll see.” Suko said, winking at Floramon. “Alright. I will go in, and just watch out for the signal.” Floramon nodded at Suko and hid by a bush on the wall Suko indicated.

After three minutes, Floramon heard “Toasted bread! How good you smell!” Floramon climbed to the window using her pistils and got into Suko’s room. Indeed, it smelled like toasted bread with butter and sugar. “I made some for you. Welcome to my jungle!” Floramon was so glad Suko offered her some food. She had eaten nothing the entire day, and her belly was making sounds. “I also brought these.” Suko showed her some chips, a box with mochi gummies, and a small chocolate cake. “We can share the cake if you want some.” Suko said. 

“Thank you Suko!” Floramon hugged Suko very tightly, and Suko hugged her back. 

While they were eating, Floramon remembered Cell and asked Suko about it. “Oh no! Hahaha! Cell is really powerful and can destroy planets and all, but he ain’t real! He is a fictional character!” Suko kept on laughing, and Floramon felt relieved Cell was not real. She felt slightly annoyed at herself for having feared a fictional character.

“I am happy he isn’t a real being. It would be scary to be eaten the way you described it back in the bus.” Floramon said. 

“If you are still scared of cell, we can beat him together.” Suko said.

“How?” Floramon tilted her head.

“We can play this game and we can team up and…” Suko kept on speaking, but Floramon began to remember all the cruel things Puppetmon did to her. How he would shoot at the floor near her to “play dance” and how he would throw darts with little tags at her to play tag, or at least Puppetmon’s twisted version of tag. Floramon was not aware of what happened when she noticed Suko waving his hand at her face. “Hello? Earth to Floramon.” 

“Oh! Yes! We can play and defear Cell together.” Floramon said. “Sorry, I was just remembering how I came to this world. It was so sudden. And now I am here inside this cozy room, eating bread and cake with my human partner.” Floramon truly felt grateful and happy this happened, namely her meeting Suko and becoming partners. However, she really did not want to get into details about her past with Puppetmon. “Let’s play together and beat Cell.” Floramon smiled.

Suko showed Floramon his consoles. He had a Nintendo 64, a Game Cube, and a Play Station 2. “Luckily we have two controllers, so we can play the game.” Suko told Floramon about Dragon Ball and how he loves the show. Floramon wanted to know more about the other characters such as those Androids that Cell wanted to eat. 

“It’s crazy how that scientist made a creature like that using a computer.” Floramon said. There was some weird music coming from the TV that made Floramon giggle, and then they were on the character selection part. The PC was set to be Cell, and Suko chose to be Trunks. Floramon quickly figured out how to use the controller and chose android 18. “I like her a lot.” She said. The game started and both Floramon and Suko laughed and went through tense moments, as the game was set to difficult and Cell kept defeating them. After what appeared to be 2 hours, Floramon and Suko finally defeated Cell. 

“We did it!” Suko said, and hugged Floramon.

“Yes! Hahaha! This was so hard. Gosh. But it was a lot of fun.” Floramon said while hugging Suko back. 

“I can show you my favorite movie.” Suko said.

“Yes! Let’s see it.” Floramon clasped her hands and smiled widely. She had not had this much fun in a long time. It was as if it was a dream, or a miracle. Suko then showed her the movie cover. It had what looked like some animals in a jungle: a tiger, a bear, and then there was a boy with black hair. 

“It’s called ‘the jungle book’. It’s funny, and very awesome.” Suko said. 

“Let’s watch it together then.” Floramon said and sat near the bed next to Suko. Floramon thoroughly enjoyed the movie. She particularly enjoyed Baloo’s antics and how Bageera got annoyed at Baloo. After the movie was over it was dark outside. Floramon and Suko were both exhausted and decided it was time to sleep. Suko made sure the door was locked, and it was, and then went to bed. 

“There is enough space for you too. We can be inside the blanket and be warm.” Suko said. He lifted the blanket to let Floramon in with him. 

Floramon climbed the bed with Suko, and both cuddled together under the warm plush blanket. Outside the window the sky was clear, and there was a full bright moon. Floramon and Suko both looked at the few visible stars and at the moon as they cuddled. Suko wondered what did Floramon think of today. 

“I had so much fun, Suko. I really enjoyed myself.” She smiled at Suko. “And thank you for bringing me food. I was hungry.”

“I had so much fun too.” Suko replied. Floramon and Suko both looked at each other’s eyes for a while. Floramon felt so drawn to Suko, and Suko to her. Occasionally, they would share giggles with each other. “Do you think we will always be together?” Suko asked. 

Floramon was never asked this question before, but she was sure of her response. “We will. I am sure of it.” 

“I am just scared that one day you will go away, like apparently Patamon and Tentomon did for T.K. and Izzy.” Suko said. The wind was blowing outside, and a few leaves rustled the window.

“Don’t worry, Suko. Look at it this way: I am here, which means Patamon and Tentomon, and the Digimon from the other kids too, will return one day, perhaps sooner than we think. If I were to go away, I would come back. It seems like our worlds are somehow connected.” Floramon explained. 

“But what if they don’t come back, and you coming here is an exception?” Suko asked. “And then one day you have to go as well.”

“I greatly doubt it. I promise you we will remain together. I don’t want to separate from you either.” Floramon then hugged Suko, placing his head to her chest. Suko closed his eyes and smiled, placing trust in Floramon’s words. He could feel the warmth of his own breath and of Floramon’s body. And slowly, both Suko and Floramon began to fall asleep in each other’s arms, trusting that nothing would separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floramon is a digimon I have always felt drawn to. As a little kid, when I got the box set of six figurines which included Renamon, Viximon, and Floramon, I wondered who she was. I assumed it was a she as it looked feminine. I always thought she could use those pistils on her hands to hold on to things, that they were prehensile and could stretch like Palmon's ivy. Then when the show aired and got to the part where she appears I liked her even more. Her voice in the latin dub is so sweet.


	3. Chapter 3: A city adventure (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floramon and Suko's relationship grows after an adventure in Tokyo's Odaiba area.

Floramon waited for Suko, as Suko had gone downstairs to get breakfast. Suko had promised to bring some food for Floramon, as she was hungry. Floramon managed to eat a few bugs with her flower hands, but that was not enough to fill her up. After 20 minutes, Suko was back to the room with some food. It was a plate of cereal with milk. “My favorite cereal”, Suko said, showing Floramon a box of “Frosties” cereal, with Tony the tiger showing his fist to the viewers who cared about it. “You can have as much as you want.” Suko said. Floramon and Suko sat on the floor, using a box of toys as a table for Floramon. Floramon noticed all the toys and books Suko had. There were robots with wings and horns, “Saiyajin” people (Suko had explained to Floramon what a Saiyajin was, so she could now recognize them), and a blue train with a gray face which intrigued Floramon. 

“What is that?” Floramon asked as she was chewing on her cereal, pointing to the train.

“It’s Thomas the Tank Engine!” Suko replied smiling. “I’ve had it since I was like 4”. 

“And that?” Floramon pointed to a green alien with three eyes and an antenna on its head.

“That’s a little green man, from a movie called Toy Story.” Suko said. “In the movie, the toys come alive, and…” At that point, Floramon began to have flashbacks to the times when Puppetmon would force her to play. She remembered when Puppetmon would use his puppet strings to make her do whatever Puppetmon wanted, which was often humiliating stuff like falling off the stairs, or tripping. Puppetmon and his most loyal servants would laugh at Floramon. If she dared to protest, Puppetmon would threaten her with murder.   
Floramon’s ruminations were interrupted by Suko:

“Floramon… are you okay?” Suko asked.

“Uh? Oh, yeah!” Floramon said, turning towards Suko. “I’m okay.”

“But you seemed sad. I don’t want you to be sad.” Suko said.

“I said I’m fine.” 

“Um… okay…” Suko turned away from Floramon, not daring to look at her.

Floramon realized she was being rude to her human partner, and that Suko seemed hurt and thus she felt deeply sorry for the way she spoke to him. “Suko, I’m so sorry for being so mean. I am just… I don’t know how to explain it…” Floramon was looking for a white lie to cover up the real reason, namely her flashbacks which she did not want to discuss. “I miss my brother. I wonder how he is doing. We have been so close for so long and it feels awkward being separated from him.” 

Suko seemed relieved. “In that case, we should go to Izzy’s place and see how he is doing.” Suko then went to pick the phone and call Izzy to let him know they were on their way.

Floramon was happy that she would get to see her brother. She then realized she had lied by omission to her partner and felt immense guilt over it. She knew she should not be lying to her partner like that, as being a Digimon partner meant there was supposed to be a special trust between each other. Floramon simply did not want to go into details about what happened with Puppetmon, as she felt deeply ashamed of some things she did for him. Was she an evil Digimon for having done those things? How would Suko react or feel about her if he knew those things? She had killed another Digimon for Puppetmon. It was a Gazimon that had stolen one of Puppetmon’s toys. “If you don’t kill that Gazimon, that traitor, I will have you killed! No one steals my toys! No one!” Puppetmon slammed his hammer on the floor, making a dent. “And I will be there to make sure you do it right. If you fail, you will die by this hammer. And you know very well that I fulfill my promises. Remember that time I killed that Blossommon, an ultimate level Digimon. You are nothing but a rookie. I am a mega level, so you are pathetic compared to me. So, let’s go and get that Gazimon.”

“I am not going to do it, Puppetmon. I can be used as a puppet by you, but I won’t do it, even if you kill me.” Floramon said, shaking with fear.

“So, you don’t care about yourself, huh? Maybe your brother Deramon’s possible death will be enough of an incentive. I have him caged as I knew you would initially refuse to do this for me.”

“No! Not my brother!” Floramon’s eyes moistened. “He is the only family I have. Please, no! Puppetmon! Please! There’s got to be another way! Maybe getting a different toy? O-o- or maybe I can make you another one… B-but please, not my brother! Please! Pl-ease!” Floramon kneeled on the ground, her hands clasped together. 

“SILENCE!” Puppetmon slammed his hammer again. “NO ONE STEALS LORD PUPPETMON’S TOYS! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR YOUR BROTHER WILL BECOME RAW DATA!” 

Floramon had no option but to comply, however reluctantly, as Puppetmon was going to be supervising her. “After all, Puppetmon is right. I am a rookie, pathetic and weak.” Floramon thought back then. After she committed the act, Floramon could not stop thinking about it. That poor Gazimon suffered before becoming raw data and then being absorbed by Puppetmon. And it was all for a toy, a small plastic soldier. 

“How can I protect Suko from stronger enemies if I am just a coward? What will he think about this? I do not want to find out. I cannot tell him at all. So, I got to be careful.” Floramon thought about all this on the way to Izzy’s place. Nevertheless, she had a nagging fear that at some point, Suko would find out one way or another. But then, what would happen? Will Suko want to stay away from Floramon? Floramon wanted to be with Suko as his partner, and she feared losing him, of making him feel scared of her. Luckily, Suko seemed cheerful and oblivious to her ruminating, as he was paying with a Gameboy. 

“Whatcha got there?” Floramon asked, getting closer to Suko to see the screen. She saw a figure walking through a field, cutting grass with a sword and using that same sword to beat enemies. 

“It’s a game called Zelda. I am on level 3. Want to play? I can’t beat this.” Suko said, handing Floramon the Gameboy. The Gameboy had a shape that resembled a digivice, but bigger. It had a black cartridge jutting out from the back. 

“I will try my best.” Floramon said as she began playing. She began to realize that she enjoyed playing video games, and that she was particularly good at them. Once they reached Izzy’s house, Suko rang the bell, and Izzy came out. It was almost as if Izzy had been waiting behind the door all along. 

“Welcome, let’s go to my room.” Izzy whispered. The three of them sneaked to Izzy’s room and managed to get there undetected. Izzy still felt iffy about his parents seeing Digimon even though they knew Tentomon, as he wanted to avoid his parents questioning them. 

“Floramon!” Deramon jumped up and ran towards Floramon as soon as they came into the room. Floramon and her brother hugged, and both were relieved to see each other again. 

“So, I did some research as I was puzzled by the appearance of Digimon on our world again.” Izzy said. 

“And what did you find?” Suko got closer to Izzy’s laptop. 

“All I could find was that there are places which act as doors to the digital world. They aren’t always open, though. Some portals which I checked yesterday were open, while now they are apparently closed. You can tell where the portals are located at by looking at the red dots.” Izzy pointed to his screen. “One of them is back at the camp. It’s closed for now. There is another one in Shinjuku, and another one on Akihabara, and another at...”

“And you could find out all of this with just this dinosaur of a computer?” Suko said, giggling.

“It’s not a dinosaur. It’s from the 90s.” Izzy said.

“I thought that asteroid killed all the dinosaurs, but I see that some are still around after all these millions of years.” Suko giggled even more.

“Oh, shut up. Anyways, I can’t find out why the doors are open. So far the news has not picked up anything about weird portals popping up.”

“So more Digimon will come out of the portals?” Suko’s voice raised.

“Shhht! My parents are home. Remember what I told you on the phone?” Izzy whispered.

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay. But yes, I think more Digimon will begin making their appearance soon.” 

“That means you, T.K., Matt, Tai, and Sora, and everyone else you talked about, will meet their partners again?” Suko whispered.

“Yes, possibly. I hope so. I miss Tentomon. I honestly think you are very lucky to have found Floramon earlier than we reunited with our partners. You have someone to protect you and your family in case a catastrophe ensued.” Izzy said. “And most importantly, bonding with your Digimon is something else, man. I can’t describe how happy I am to have met Tentomon.” 

“Yeah… I am happy to have met Floramon. She likes my games, apparently. Hey Floramon, how are you… Floramon?” Suko tilted his head.

Floramon was not replying, she was simply staring at the game’s screen and not pressing any button. She was on the “save and continue” screen and had not pressed any button to continue playing. 

“Are you alright? You have been acting weird today.” Suko asked.

“I just remembered what happened back at the camp, when you were sick.” Floramon said, not looking at Suko. Deramon seemed uneasy, as he was looking away from Floramon and he kept scratching his head.

“But you told me you wanted to see your brother, and now we are here with him, and you are still acting that way. I don’t think…” Suko was then interrupted by Floramon.

“It’s nothing, Suko.” Floramon began clenching her fists after taking a deep sigh.

“But you just said you remembered what happened back at the camp. Now you say it’s nothing. I don’t get it. This doesn’t make any freakin’ sense.” Suko got up. 

“Suko, I told you it’s nothing.” Floramon sighed again, the sigh mixed by a subdued growl.

“No, something is wrong. You told me you were thinking about what happened at the camp, you did not seem well, and…”

Floramon got up: “And why do you have to be so nosy? You are starting to annoy me you know.”

“Sister… No.” Deramon tried to interrupt.

“Oh really? Well then, give me my Gameboy back!” Suko snatched the Gameboy from Floramon. “I am never going to let you play with it again!” 

“Suko, wait...!” Izzy got up.

Floramon remembered Puppetmon’s often used phrase whenever someone annoyed him: “I am never going to let you play with me! And I will kill you!” Floramon then snapped back at Suko: “I don’t want to play with you either!” 

“Sister! You fool!” Deramon batted his wings as he noticed Suko gasped as if hurt by the remark Floramon made.

“B-but I thought we were partners…” Suko lowered his head, his voice now less aggressive.

After a pause covered her face. She then looked at Suko, who was whimpering. “I am sorry Suko, I was a jerk. I…” Floramon tried to hug Suko to comfort him, but Suko pushed her hand away. 

“So I am annoying to you? You don’t want to play with me? I am leaving then!” Suko’s eyes teared up. “And I am never coming back!” 

“Suko, no! Wait!” Izzy tried to stop Suko but Suko left the room, crying. Izzy heard his mom calling after Suko: 

“Suko? Is that you?” After the door to the apartment closed, Izzy’s mother entered the room. 

“Oh no…” Izzy said. Izzy’s mother saw Floramon and Deramon. Izzy wondered what would happen next. Floramon wanted to sink deeply into the ground and disappear, as she had to worry not only about Suko and his well-being, but also about this. To everyone’s relief, Izzy’s mom wondered about Tentomon.

“I thought Tentomon was your Digimon… Where is…” 

“Mom, I will explain in a bit, I just had a difficult situation here. Suko stormed out crying, and we have to go look for him.” 

“Oh no! But what happened?” Izzy’s mother asked.

“It was my fault…” Floramon looked to the floor, her hands to her back. 

Izzy explained what happened to his mother as they went to the kitchen. Izzy’s dad was standing by the table, worried. When he saw the Digimon, Izzy’s mother jumped in to explain.

“Kae, but why did Suko left crying like that? He did not even glance at me.” 

“Suko and his Digimon partner had a disagreement.” Kae explained. After Izzy explained what had happened to his father, they decided they were going to look for Suko.   
Floramon was deeply embarrassed about this situation. She made her partner cry, and now she was inconveniencing Izzy and his parents. “I am so sorry, everyone.” Floramon began to tear up. “I don’t know what to say!” She then broke down in tears. “I shouldn’t have said those mean things to him! I am a bad partner!” 

“Oh dear, no!” Kae covered her mouth. 

“Floramon, it’s normal for Digimon partners and their humans to go through bumps like that, especially at the beginning.” Izzy tried to reassure Floramon. 

“But I was so mean to him!” Floramon continued crying. “He looked so hurt!”

“It’s okay dear. Suko can be a bit… you know, sensitive at times. I am not sure what was it that was bothering you that you didn’t want to tell him, but I will tell you that keeping secrets from those closest to you, especially when they can tell you are being bothered by something, will eventually result in a storm. Trust is important. Right, dear?” Kae looked at her husband.

“R-right.” Izzy’s father said. 

“Well, let’s go and look for Suko. He must not be far from here.” Izzy said.

“Izzy, you know Suko and how fast he runs. He might be in Kyoto by now.” Kae said. 

Izzy and Kae laughed, which puzzled Deramon and Floramon. Floramon felt slightly annoyed by them laughing at Suko, but she remembered what had happened and forgot about it. 

Floramon kept thinking about Suko while they were looking for him throughout the neighborhood. She also thought about her trust issues, and trust in general. How could she trust Suko to not judge her? She feared him rejecting her as a partner because of the act of murder she committed, but she knew she had to trust him. There was no denying it now that Izzy’s mother had told her that trust was important. But why was it important? Why trust others when they can either hurt you, like Puppetmon did to her, or judge you and reject you, like she feared Suko would do to her? But Suko had already left, he had rejected her, so to speak. “It’s almost like I fulfilled my own prophecy.” Floramon thought.   
“Um… excuse me.” Floramon called Izzy’s mom. After Kae turned towards Floramon, Floramon asked her why she thought trust was important and why did one have to trust others. 

“How can you trust other people when they can reject you and hurt you?” 

“Well, you just have to see it as a risk that is inevitable. When you have faith in others, others will reciprocate. No one likes a person who doesn’t trust themselves.”

“But how can I do that? I still don’t understand.” Floramon crossed her arms. She saw this trust thing almost as if it was a good only a privileged few had access to, as a luxury only elites could afford. She almost envied how easy it seemed for them to trust. 

“Sis, it’s like I told you other times: you got to take the plunge and let whatever happens happen.” Deramon said.

“Maybe you got to trust yourself first. Do you?” Kae asked.

“I…” Floramon began to think. “I guess I don’t believe in myself.” Floramon thought. “But how can I trust myself if I murdered a poor Gazimon? What kind of Digimon am I?” Floramon kept thinking, hugging herself as if protecting herself from a powerful but hostile judge. “I just hope Suko is okay.” Floramon said.

*** 

Meanwhile, a couple of hours had passed already since Suko left. Suko kept walking by the Odaiba streets. He saw a can of soda and kicked it away. He had second thoughts about how he acted back at Izzy’s apartment. Suko wondered if Floramon was okay. He missed her. Suko wondered if she was still mad at him for being annoying. He felt ashamed for having left like that. “Maybe Floramon will think I am even more annoying after I left like that.” Suko thought. 

After a few minutes, Suko made a turn on the alley, and saw Izzy and his parents. “But where is Floramon?” Suko was getting closer, and then he saw Deramon, who also noticed him. Floramon was also there.

“Suko!” Deramon and Izzy called. Suko felt so embarrassed after seeing Floramon, fearing what she might think of him for acting like a baby, and decided to run away from them.  
“Hey Suko! Come back!” Kae called. 

“Suko!” Izzy called as well.

Suko ignored the calls and kept running faster and faster. He could still hear them calling after him, but eventually he lost them. After a few minutes, Suko stopped to get some rest. However, he found himself in a park. “Shiokaze park.” Suko read on a sign. He realized he was far from home, but then decided to forget about that as he wanted to be far away from Floramon’s reach. 

“I don’t want to see her. She doesn’t want me around either!” Suko said. 

“I don’t want you here!” A voice replied. It was raspy and echoed among park trees.

“Who’s there!” Suko turned around to look, but there was no one. “Show your face you coward!”

“Get out of our forest, filthy human!” A similar voice replied. 

“Why don’t you show yourself you faggot?!” Suko stomped the ground. Suko then noticed there were three weird tree trunks standing together. Suko gulped when he noticed they grew arms, and then they had eyes and mouths with pointed teeth. 

“Uh oh…” Suko stepped back. “I guess these are kind of living faggots?”

“You dared to insult us in our abode!” One of the trunks said. “Finish him!”

The other tree trunks dashed towards Suko, and Suko ran away.

“Help! Help!” Suko ran as fast as he could, but he could not see the park’s exit. “Help! Izzy! Floramon!” Suko then remembered Floramon. “Oh no, she will not come because she hates me.”

“Woody smash!” One of the tree trunks yelled as it swung an arm at Suko. Thankfully Suko was far enough to avoid it and kept on running. 

“Leaf slider!” Another one of the tree trunks yelled. Suko felt like his pants were being slashed and noticed there were some leaves being shot behind his back. 

“Leave my partner alone!” Suko heard a familiar voice. 

“Ugh!” One of the tree trunks exclaimed. Suko turned and he saw Floramon standing up while one of the trunks was on the floor rubbing its face. 

“That tail of yours is effective. But let’s see what happens when I cut it!” The tree trunk got up and one of its arms became a sort of wooden sword. 

“These Woodmon are weak, I can stay as a Floramon and defeat them.” Floramon said. Floramon jumped up, and slammed the same Woodmon with her tail again, then used her tail to propel herself to the air, and shot her poison ivy at the Woodmon, paralyzing him. 

“Aaargh!” Woodmon exclaimed. 

“You will pay what you did to our friend!” The bigger Woodmon replied. “Woody smash!” Woodmon then swung his arm at Floramon, hitting her and sending her against a tree. 

“Ugh!” Floramon was on the ground. 

“Floramon! Are you okay?” Suko went to Floramon. 

“Suko! Stay away! He’s coming at you!” Floramon yelled, getting up. Woodmon’s arm was shaped like a giant spike, and it was aimed at Suko. “SUKO!” Floramon then jumped and got in between Woodmon’s attack and Suko. 

“Branch drain!” Woodmon exclaimed and then his arm-spike wrapped around Floramon, squeezing her. “Hahahaha! Your life-force will be mine now!” Woodmon said.

“Floramon!” Suko cried. 

“Royal nuts!” Deramon fired explosive nuts from the bush on his back. These nuts exploded on Woodmon, but did nothing to him. “Dammit!” Deramon exclaimed.

“Floramon… why did you come back? I thought…” Suko asked.

“Because y-you are my p-partner.” Floramon said, as she felt herself getting weaker. “I don’t w-want you to get hurt.”

“Floramon didn’t hate me after all. She was just upset. She and I are still partners. I ran away because I was afraid she didn’t like me anymore. But… she is taking all of that for me, because she cares about me… and I… and I…” Floramon was closing her eyes as she felt herself getting weaker. “And I care about her as well and I know she will beat these guys to protect me!” Suko exclaimed, and meanwhile his digivice and Floramon glowed bright white. 

“Floramon is digivolving!” Izzy exclaimed. 

Floramon felt that not only her strength was back, but that she was gaining more power, power that she did not feel before, not even when she first digivolved back at the camp. 

“Floramon digivolves to…!” Floramon allowed all the energy flow into her. “Kiwimon!” 

“Kiwimon? Is this a joke?” The three Woodmon laughed together. “Even if you are bigger than other Kiwimon, you are still trash!”

“Suko put his trust in me, and I will not disappoint him!” Kiwimon put herself in combat position, one leg behind the other. 

“I will branch drain the fuck out of you. Branch drain!” Woodmon stretched its branches to trap Kiwimon, but Kiwimon quickly avoided the attack.

“How slow of you. Little pecker!” Kiwimon then shot small versions of herself to Woodmon, causing a big explosion which eliminated that Woodmon. Kiwimon absorbed that data, and then went after the other Woodmon. “Little pecker!” 

“No!! Please spare us!” The two remaining Woodmon cried, but Kiwimon shot her little peckers at them, destroying them. Kiwimon absorbed the information of the two Woodmon. 

“That was close, so close.” Izzy said. 

“That was… extreme.” Kae said. “Floramon was amazing!”

“Kiwimon, mom.” Izzy smiled at his mom.

Kiwimon turned towards Suko and went up to him. Suko also ran to Kiwimon and gave her a hug. 

“Kiwimon, you were fantastic!” Suko said. 

Kiwimon nuzzled Suko. “Thank you, Suko.” Kiwimon then de-digivolved back to Floramon. Floramon noticed Suko went back to being sad and felt a knot on her throat.

“Suko, I am sorry… I… I was mean to you for no good reason.” Floramon lowered her head. 

“But I was annoying you. You said I was being nosy. And that you didn’t want to play with me.” Suko lowered his head too. 

Floramon thought about what happened with Puppetmon and Gazimon, and again for a moment felt afraid that Suko would judge her harshly. Floramon then looked at Deramon, who gave her a nod as if telling her to go ahead and do what she had to do.

“Suko, it’s time I tell you this…” Floramon grabbed Suko by the hand. “Let’s go to this secluded area. We need privacy.” Suko nodded and followed. When they reached a denser area of the park, Floramon and Suko sat on a bench. 

“What were you going to tell me?” Suko asked, somewhat impatient. 

“This is what has been bothering me all this time. What I didn’t want to tell you. I know you heard about Puppetmon, and how Izzy and his friends met Deramon and I back then. Well…” Floramon paused. “I was enslaved by him.”

“Really?” Suko seemed attentive and surprised.

“Yes. He was evil. He kidnapped my brother and myself, and forced us to play all these twisted, horrible games that I don’t want to describe to you. For a while I felt sorry for the guy, as he had no friends. But then I started to realize he was truly evil, that he would never change. He would force me to do stuff I did not want to do by threatening me and my brother with all sorts of punishments, including death.” 

“That… that is messed up, and cruel.” Suko said, he squeezed Floramon’s hand tightly.

“But, the worst thing, what I have been hiding from you, is that Puppetmon made me murder another Digimon by threatening to kill my brother, my only family.” Suko gasped. Floramon began to tear up. “I was really scared. I did not want to lose my brother, who has been with me since I was born.” Floramon began to cry. “Puppetmon made sure I did it and did not give me and my brother any chance to escape or do anything else. And all this time I have been wondering if I am a good partner to you, if I can protect you, if I am even a good enough Digimon. I… Suko, I was just scared you would not want to be my partner anymore after I told you this.” Floramon sobbed, looking at Suko, “And if you don’t want to be my partner, I’ll understand. I’ll…” Floramon was then cut short as Suko hugged her tightly. Floramon was shocked. 

“But that was not your fault. You were scared, and you didn’t want your brother to die!” Suko leaned his head against Floramon.

“Suko…” Floramon had a new wave of tears coming. She felt a comforting warmth slowly emerge from within herself.

“All of that stuff sounds like a horrible circus. And I would not wish that upon my worst enemy. You don’t have any fault in this. It’s just…” Suko was trying to come up with something that sounded unique, but didn’t find anything, “It’s just stuff that happened to you.”

“Suko…” Floramon continued crying.

“And why would I not want to have you as a partner? You are amazing. You saved me, you can do all these things, you can evolve and protect me. You are kind-hearted! You save others! You are good! I… I feel like I acted like a baby back at Izzy’s. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Floramon cleaned her tears and hugged Suko tightly. Floramon and Suko embraced each other in silence for some time. “I am just so happy I found you again and that you are okay.”Floramon said as she felt a big weight lifted off from her shoulders. Suko was the first one aside from her brother to not have judged her, to have understood her and accepted her. Deramon was her brother and he was part of the situation. So she doubted whether Deramon was being objective. But this was different. Floramon could not believe how lucky she was. “Where have you been all my life!” Floramon squeezed Suko.

“Huh?” Suko rubbed his chin. “Hmmm… Well, I’ve been living here all my life.”

Floramon paused for a second, and then realized Suko did not get it. “Teeheehee…” Floramon giggled. 

“I don’t get it. You asked me where have I been all your life? Well, here. In the human world.”

Floramon’s giggling intensified. 

“I am lost. I mean, what kind of question is that? I have been living here since I was born! Unless you were alive before I was born, in which case I was inside my mom…? I don’t believe that stork story. It’s silly. But tell me what you meant. I am lost!” Suko protested. 

Floramon simply smiled at Suko, and then stuck her tongue out at him while still smiling. 

“Hey! Knock it off!” Suko protested further. Floramon shook her head while still sticking her tongue out at Suko. She then got up and ran. 

“Hey!” Suko chased after Floramon. “Wait up!” Both Floramon and Suko ran together until they reached Izzy and his parents. They were relieved to see them both back. 

“You guys okay?” Izzy asked. “I was worried you guys were having another argument.”

“We are okay. It’s just that Floramon said that she doesn’t know where I have been living all her life.” Suko scratched his head.

“Huh?” Izzy was puzzled. 

“Yeah, she asked me where I have been living all her life, or something like that. Floramon what did you say? I think I got it mixed up. Hey! Floramon!” Suko chased after Floramon, who kept on giggling at Suko for some reason that neither Izzy nor his parents could fathom. 

“Auch! I fell!” Izzy heard Suko exclaim further away in the park. Then they heard Floramon gasp. 

“Suko! Are you alright?” Floramon was heard exclaiming.

“Ugh! This dork branch! For a minute I thought it was another one of those fags.”

Izzy turned to his parents. “I just want to go back home, I am tired.” And they went after Suko and Floramon to take them back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to comment, leave a kudos if you are liking the fanfic, and to share to others if you think this is good! All of that would help me out a lot, especially the comments.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The digidestined team is coming together, and the mystery of the digiportals becomes more pressing.

Floramon was cuddling right next to Suko, embracing him. Suko was still asleep. His serene breathing brought peace to Floramon. Suko was often scared of the dark, and they had previously watched the “Child’s Play” movie, which made Suko’s room at night scarier. Suko did not want anyone to know about his fear of the dark, and especially of his fear of Chucky.

“Don’t worry, I will keep your secret.” Floramon said. “And you have nothing to worry about as long as I am here with you. No evil doll will come to scare you if I can prevent it.”

“I-I j-j-just d-d-d-don’t want t-to-to see it. No-no-not even if it’s for a second.”

Floramon noticed Suko’s stuttering, and hugged him tightly.

“Well, you shouldn’t have picked that movie in the first place. You chose it.” Floramon reminded Suko. “But it’s all over now.”

“I just wanted to see something scary, but I didn’t think it would be THAT bad.”

“Well, now you know. Here, let’s go to sleep. You can cuddle to me while I hug you. That way no evil doll scares you.” Floramon hugged Suko and cradled him on bed. Floramon was so puzzled as to how Suko could be so brave, as when he got between her and the rabid dogs, and yet get easily scared with a movie of a frankly stupid doll, as she saw it. But ultimately what mattered was that her partner was scared, and she needed to comfort him so that he could feel better. After half an hour, Suko was asleep, his face buried on Floramon’s chest, his hands to his mouth while she was caressing his hair. It was very soft and it smelled like strawberries, as he had used a special shampoo with that odor. Floramon leaned her head against Suko’s and began to fall asleep herself.

The next morning, Floramon felt cold on her face. As she opened her eyes, she began to see Suko, his arms up, holding something. He was giggling mischievously, and as she fully opened her eyes, she rubbed her face and realized what was going on.

“Suko! What are you doing?! No!” Floramon withdrew from Suko, closing her petal mask to her face again. “I do not want to show my face like that!”

“But…” Suko kept giggling. “But why?”

“Because… because I think I am not that pretty… I am not ready to show you my full face.”

“But you are pretty with or without the mask!” Suko beamed.

Floramon did not expect that and was pleasantly surprised. She had been called pretty so many times by other Digimon, typically because they lusted after her and they would only see her masked face. A Floramon’s masked face was considered beautiful throughout the digiworld, and it was considered taboo to unmask a Floramon until he/she was ready to be unmasked. Floramon herself did not think her unmasked face was pretty, as it was featureless save for her mouth and eyes. But Suko had unmasked her while asleep and still thought she was pretty. Floramon began to blush profusely. She felt very happy about this. She stared at Suko for some time, looking into his brown mischievous eyes, his bad-boy smirk, and his button nose. His hair was messy. Suko usually had his hair combed in “kid Trunks’ style” as he called it. But his messiness did not matter to her.

“Floramon?” Suko asked. “What are you smiling about?”

Floramon realized she had been staring at Suko for too long, shook her head, and then then grabbed Suko by the shoulders, pinned him down and said: “You are so mischievous, little rascal. You are unbelievable. Next time you open my petal mask without permission I will get very, very mad. Okay?” Floramon smiled and then let Suko go.

“Okay, I am sorry.” Suko said, pouting.

Floramon stuck her tongue out at Suko and smiled. “So, what is the plan today?”

“I don’t know. I still wonder, why are Digimon appearing in this world all of a sudden? I mean evil Digimon that want to hurt us. We didn’t do anything to them!”

“I have no idea…” Floramon said. “All I know is that I got a bad feeling about all those evil Digimon. I wonder why did the Honeybeemon wanted to take you away when we met. He was so intent on that.”

“Also, it’s summer, but it is cold as if it was December.” Suko said. “I hope they cancel school.”

“I don’t know, Suko. Izzy mentioned portals between this world and mine opening up. But that is all we know.”

“Maybe our worlds will merge!” Suko said.

“I hope not, that would be disastrous for both of our worlds. Maybe it is just a coincidence. But then again, meeting you was not a coincidence.” Floramon said.

“I mean, I am digidestined. Wouldn’t that mean someone wanted us to meet?” Suko said. “But who, and why? Why did you have those dreams about me back then? I mean, why me? Why not someone else? What’s so special about me?”

Floramon thought about it for some time.

“I think there is something in you. I don’t know what it is. I felt it when I met you in those dreams. I felt drawn to you, and you also felt drawn to me.” Floramon said.

Suko then remembered something that happened to him when he was 4. “Suko, what happened? I saw you made this face as if something came to mind.”

“I remember that when I was 4, I was drawn to this garden in my grandma’s house that had these purple flowers. They kind of looked like your hands. I remember I would go there and play, and put stuff inside the flowers to pretend as if they were eating. Then I would fall asleep and my parents would wake me up. I do remember dreaming I had met someone special, but then I would wake up. It was always similar dreams. Maybe it was you I was dreaming about. Yes, it has to be you!” Suko said.

“Really? And you barely remember this?” Floramon said, surprised.

“I do, And then… Oh! Oh fuck! I remember! You were that special one in the dreams! I am just having this weird feeling, like this conversation has happened before!”

“So we dreamt of each other!”

“We did, it seems. But why were we dreaming about each other? I mean, why did we have the same dream? Was it just random?” Suko asked.

“I don’t know.” Floramon then realized they were thinking too much about this. “But ultimately I don’t think it matters, as we are finally together, right?”

“Yeah, I agree. Even if there is no meaning to this I am so happy we found each other.” Suko and Floramon smiled at each other. “How about we go and get some candy at the store and we eat it at a park?” Suko suggested.

“Okay, I like that idea.” Floramon said. “Let’s go. Let me just put something to cover myself up.”

After Floramon put a hoodie on, they went out to look for a candy store. They had to get out of Odaiba as the candy stores around there were expensive. Suko hoped his parents would not catch news that they had gone out of Odaiba, as they would be furious. Suko decided that Shibuya would be best.

“Suko, wait, I think it’s best we reach out to Izzy or T.K.. We might get lost, and I don’t know my way around this city.”

“Nah, let them rest. We don’t need them.” Suko said. “Let’s just have fun, you and me.”

Floramon liked that idea of “having fun, you and me” so much that she did not stop to think much about how big the city was. “Okay, but let’s stay together. As in, don’t run away or disappear.”

“I will not do that. I promise. I also have enough money for transportation and for enough candy for the both of us.” Suko said. “I saved some from the money my dad gives me each week.”

When Floramon and Suko reached Shibuya, Floramon could still not shake the feeling of amazement at the human world. All the buildings, the lights, the signs. It was so new to her. There was so much going on: people going to and fro, different conversations, cars passing by, and even animals. Animals! Floramon found animals fascinating as well. They were like Digimon, but could not speak. Floramon was concerned about a dog nearby, but it was in a leash. The dog simply smelled her but her owner pulled the leash. Floramon was distracted by the busy city and she then noticed Suko was not next to her. This made her heart skip a beat.

“Suko! Where are you going?!” Floramon followed Suko.

“Here is the best candy store!” Suko pointed to a small store on the first story of a tall building. Once Floramon reached the building, she was ready to chide Suko for running away without telling her first. But instead of doing that, she was in awe of all the candy available. It was like a jungle of color, with sweet smells of all kinds. Children and their parents were walking around, yelling, smiling, and laughing. Beeping noises came from what looked to Floramon like a register machine. There were also some egg-shaped characters with an “m” on their chest which Floramon thought were very curious. Floramon then put her hands on a big transparent container of candy balls of all colors. They looked like rainbow pearls to her, really beautiful and of an almost mystical quality.

“Floramon, here are the good candy, look!” Suko pointed to an aisle, and then felt a tap on the shoulder. He was startled and when he looked up, he beamed: “Sora! What are you doing here?”

“I just saw you were here, and I came to say hi. How are you? How was the camp?” Sora smiled and ruffled Suko’s hair.

“It was good. A lot of things happened.” Suko scratched his head, wondering if he should tell Sora about Floramon, or keep it as a surprise. He decided the surprise route would be fun.

“Suko, what are you doing?” Floramon went towards Suko, and when she noticed Sora, she was startled. “You are… I remember you.”

“Hm?” Sora put a finger to her mouth. “I don’t know who you are…” Sora then noticed the root-like legs of Floramon, and the tips of her flower hands and the pistils. “Wait… your voice is familiar… Aren’t you…”

“Remember that giant house monster in the jungle? We were fighting against Puppetmon, using a cannon…” Floramon said.

“You are the Floramon that we met back when we fought against Puppetmon! But what are you doing here?”

Suko then showed Sora his digivice. “I am a digidestined. Like you. Izzy told me everything.” Suko smiled and then did the peace and love hand sign.

“T-that’s a surprise… I really was not expecting this… it’s… it’s nice to see you again, Floramon.” Sora said.

“Thank you for having helped us get rid of Puppetmon. He was the worst!” Floramon crossed her arms. “I can’t believe I was enslaved by that clown.”

“He was annoying and terrible, that’s for sure.” Sora said. “But Suko is also very mischievous.” Sora giggled.

“I know.” Floramon looked at Suko through her hoodie, crossing her arms. “I told him not to run away today before coming to this place. And what is the first thing he does?”

“Run away.” Sora said, raising an eyebrow, smirking.

“Exactly. So now, Suko, what do you have to say in your defense?” Floramon put her hands to her hips.

“Uh, I don’t know? Sorry?” Suko shrugged. “I just wanted to get us some candy, that’s all.”

“And you decided to come one of the most expensive places in Tokyo?” Sora was vexed. “Here, I will take you two to a better place. It’s much cheaper than this and still good. This place you chose is for special occasions.”

“But Floramon and I were having a special occasion.” Suko said.

“No you were not. Come on, let’s go.” Sora pulled Suko from the store and Floramon followed. Sora then told Suko about Biyomon, her partner. “I hope I see her soon! I miss her so much.” Sora looked down. “I was not the nicest to her at times, and I wish she was around so that I could tell her how much I appreciate her.” Sora told Suko about how her crest was the crest of love, and that she has wondered at times whether she deserved it.

“But what is a crest?” Suko asked, puzzled.

“A crest is… Wait you don’t have one?”

“No. I just have a digivice.”

“Well, a crest is something that channels a strength you have and helps your Digimon reach the next level. It’s hard to explain. Someone in the digiworld explained it to us. Mine was love.”

“I don’t know what would mine be.” Suko scratched his chin. “Hmm….”

“Tai, Matt, and Izzy also have their own Digimon partners and their own crests.” Sora said. “I am sure you will find your in time like the rest of us.”

“Yeah, Izzy told me about Tentomon, and about everyone else’s Digimon. I forgot all of their names. I do remember one named Gomamon, and Gabumon, and Palmon. But that’s it.”

“Yeah, Kari and Joe also have partners. Wait a minute.” Sora said. “Izzy already knows about Floramon?”

“Yes.” Suko then told Sora about how he and Floramon met. “And that’s what happened.”

“Why didn’t Izzy tell me anything? No one has told me anything.”

“You know how he is. Always on his Pineapple dino computer watching naked people.” Suko said, giggling.

“No! He doesn’t do that! He is decent!” Sora felt that came out of left field.

“Lies. I saw a picture of naked Akane from Ranma ½ on there. And pictures of Nami from One Piece.” Suko began to laugh.

“You were spying on his laptop?” Floramon asked Suko, tightly squeezing his hand.

“No! I just happened to glance at it while passing by. I swear. He had them opened up!” Suko got nervous but kept on laughing anyways.

“Uh-huh… Right.” Floramon squinted at Suko. “Like this morning, when someone opened up my petal mask.”

“I am sorry! I didn’t mean to be intrusive!” Suko felt cornered but kept on laughing anyways.

“You two sound like a married couple.” Sora giggled, covering her hand. “But Floramon, I will tell you something: Suko is mischievous. He gets in trouble at school quite often for giving nicknames to other kids.” Sora stuck her tongue, smiling, knowing that Floramon would chide Suko. She was enjoying Floramon’s and Suko’s interactions with each other.

“You little fox!” Floramon put her hands on her hips, smiling under her hood.

“He also draws them on the margins of his notebooks. He often draws them with pointy ears” Sora giggled.

“Sora, goddammit. Stop.” Suko was beginning to get bothered and embarrassed. He feared Floramon would disapprove of him or judge him harshly.

“That’s so mean, Suko!” Floramon lightly slapped Suko on the shoulder, laughing.

“But we still love Suko, even if he is a Tasmanian Devil.” Sora ruffled Suko’s hair.

“Yeah, right, I love you too, Sora.” Suko said, thinking that by now Floramon probably thought less of him. Suko then had an idea. “I will get back at Sora for having said those things. If I hide for a little, she will think I am lost. She will worry. When she worries enough so that I am satisfied, I will come out.” Suko then stopped walking, and he let Floramon and Sora keep going, hoping they wouldn’t notice. But Floramon did notice: “Suko, what’s the matter? Why did you stay behind?”

“Uh, I needed to tie my shoelaces. That’s all!” Suko said, catching up with them.

“Come here. We have to get something to eat like we agreed.” Floramon grabbed Suko’s hand, smiling.

Suko then remembered that he was supposed to get candy with Floramon and was glad he did not carry out his scheme to get back at Sora. “Otherwise, Floramon would have been upset as well.” Suko thought.

After they reached the store that Sora was looking for and they got the candy they wanted, the three of them went to a nearby park to sit and eat together. They went to the Yoyogi park. It was one of the biggest in Tokyo and had many picnic areas. They chose a spot near a group of trees. The trees had almost no leaves, but there were benches and it was a more secluded area with low chance of Floramon being detected. “You know, in case she wants to take the hood off.” Sora suggested. “It must be annoying for you to have that on.” Floramon did take her hood off, as her petal mask provided good protection against the cold (and it was not as cold that day anyways).

Suddenly, Sora heard a familiar voice call to her. “Sora!”

“B-Biyomon?!” Sora got up, startled.

“Sora! It’s me! I am here!” Biyomon then came out from under a bush. “Sora!”

“Biyomon!” Sora ran towards Biyomon, tears flowing from her eyes, and the two embraced each other. “Biyomon! I missed you so much! I can’t believe it!” Sora kept on crying.

“Sora don’t worry. Now we are together again.” Biyomon cried too. “I was so lonely without you.” Biyomon hugged Sora tightly.

“Biyomon, this is like a miracle! I can’t believe it! I have been wanting to see you again and tell you how much I love you!”

“Sora, I love you too!” Biyomon nuzzled Sora.

Floramon was moved by that scene and clasped her hands. “They look so happy, right Suko?”

“Yeah, very happy.” Suko said, his chin resting on his fist, pouting.

“What’s the matter? Are you okay?” Floramon asked.

“Yeah, I am just tired of walking.” Suko lied. He was just concerned Floramon was thinking less of him after what Sora said about his behavior at school. He felt more worried as he thought Floramon should have hugged after being moved by Biyomon and Sora.

“You can rest on my legs if you want to.” Floramon offered, patting her crossed legs. Suko then felt relieved, and cuddled on her legs in fetal position, as he was cold. “There there… It is cold in here, right?” Suko nodded.

Sora and Biyomon then got to the picnic spot with Suko and Floramon. Biyomon then noticed Floramon and the kid lying on her legs. “You are…” Biyomon put a claw to her beak.

“She was the Floramon that helped us get into Puppetmon’s mansion.” Sora explained. “And she is this boy’s partner.”

Biyomon then widely opened her eyes. “Wow! Amazing! I didn’t see that coming! I am happy for you!”

“Yes! I am so happy too!” Floramon smiled.

“And what is his name?” Biyomon asked.

“His name is…” Floramon then nudged Suko. “Hey, really? You are playing your game now?”

Suko kept on playing, and then he looked up. “Oh! Yeah! Hi! I am Suko.”

Biyomon giggled. “So how did you two meet?” Floramon then told Biyomon about how she was rescued by Suko during the snowstorm, and how they took care of each other after they got sick, and their battles.

“How do you feel about the human world? It’s so cool right?” Biyomon asked.

“I am in awe by it all. It’s so beautiful and so full of wonderful stuff. And delicious food as well. Suko has been giving me good meals at home.” Floramon caressed Suko’s hair as she spoke and smiled at Biyomon.

“What do you guys do when you are at home?” Biyomon asked.

“We have played videogames together, watched movies, and told each other stories.” Suko felt soothed by Floramon’s voice and her caresses. Floramon’s voice was soft, calm, but also a bit quick at times. She would slow down when listing things, but then quicken her speaking pace when saying a normal sentence. “He also has a lot of figurines, toys, comics, and also books.”

“Oh yeah, Suko has a lot of stuff. He is an only child after all.” Sora said. “And his parents have good money.”

“And what kind of stories do you tell each other?” Biyomon asked.

“Suko asked me about the digital world once. I told him about Puppetmon, and also other adventures I have had there. He talks to me about space. It looks like he is fascinated by it! Right?” Floramon turned to Suko. But Suko was so engrossed by his game that he did not hear the question, although he knew they were speaking about him. “Hello? Suko?” Floramon tapped Suko.

“Oh, yeah, space and black holes.” Suko said, then went back to him game, moving his head to be in a more comfortable position in Floramon’s legs. Floramon smiled at Sora and Biyomon and shrugged.

“Suko has always been into space.” Sora said. “He would bring this folder with a bunch of papers and pictures of space-related things. Other times he would bring a book with text and a lot of pictures and would show it to us during lunch. I met him at the library. He randomly walked to me and showed me his stuff. I just thought he was a cute little thing, but then we kept bumping into each other, and we became friends.”

“He looks so comfortable there.” Biyomon said. “Do you guys sleep together? Do you guys cuddle?”

“Biyomon, don’t be so nosy.” Sora frowned at Biyomon.

“It’s okay!” Floramon giggled, covering her mouth. “We do, especially since it’s been cold.”

“Awww! That is so cute! You keep each other warm!” Biyomon hugged herself. “I want to keep Sora warm as well!” Biyomon hugged Sora.

Sora then turned to Biyomon. “Biyomon, how did you manage to get here?”

“Well… it’s a long story. I was walking by the river where we last saw each other. I was with the others. Then there was an earthquake, and then I found myself here in this park. I have been hiding, hoping to be able to get out and go to find you, but I did not remember where you lived. And then today we met again.”

“So the others are not here? You have not seen them after you appeared here?” Sora asked.

“No. I don’t know what happened to them.” Biyomon said, frowning.

“Maybe they are in the city.” Floramon said. “Or at least in the area. If Biyomon appeared here, chances are the other guys are around the area as well.”

“You are right.” Sora said. “We should tell the other guys. That way we can all be reunited.”

“Yes! I look forward to this!” Biyomon said.

“And we should welcome Suko to the group, as he is a digidestined as well.” Sora said. “Why don’t we call the other guys to let them know and then we can all search together? Of course, after we spend some time here.”

“Yay!” Biyomon jumped up.

After they had a fill of some of the candy, Suko put them inside his backpack along with his game, and they went to Sora’s place back in Odaiba. After they reached the apartment, Sora realized her mother was away. She reached for the phone and dialed for each of the digidestined. Meanwhile, Suko was looking around. He was familiar with this place as Sora would often invite him. She was very protective of Suko as Suko was not only small, but tended to get in trouble quite often. Suko’s parents often asked Sora to take care of him while they were out in trips or at parties. Sora had once offered to do so a while back, and ever since then she had always enthusiastically offered her help in this way. Suko enjoyed it as Sora was like a big sister to him. They would go and play soccer together, or she would help Suko beat a difficult level in his videogames.

“Alright, Biyomon, Suko, Floramon, we will all meet at the subway station and then we will split from there. Or I guess we will see what Tai says, since he is the leader.” Sora said. “Mimi and Joe can’t come.”

“Alright. But can I get water? I am thirsty.” Suko said.

“Here, have a water bottle.” Sora handed the bottle to Suko, and they got out of the apartment. Once they reached the subway station, they found Matt, T.K., Tai, Kari, and Izzi with Deramon.

“Sora!” Tai said. Sora, Biyomon, Suko, and Floramon got closer to the group. Sora told the group about Suko being the new Digidestined.

“I am glad you are one of us!” Kari told Suko. “And you got a wonderful partner too!” Kari remembered Floramon. “Thank you for having helped us back then. That was so nice of you.” Kari smiled at Floramon, bowing.

“I was told you and Floramon were able to defeat some enemies previously. How does that feel?” Tai looked at Suko.

“It felt great. Although I was kinda scared at first. But I got over it.” Suko said, hands on the back of his head to pretend confidence.

“Awesome!” Tai then turned to the entire group. “Guys, we should split in groups. Kari and Izzy will come with me. Matt and T.K. go together. Sora and Suko go together. Let’s take the subway and get out in different areas. At 6 pm, we meet here at the Odaiba subway station. Does anyone have any questions? Let’s go!”

“Wait.” Matt interjected. “So Suko defeated enemies, meaning Digimon. Wouldn’t it make more sense to have Suko and Sora each in our groups? That way there are no groups without a Digimon in case we need to fight.”

“You are right, Matt. I didn’t see it that way. Suko, you come with Kari, Izzy, and I. Sora, you can go with Matt and T.K.” Everyone else agreed to the plan, and they waited at the station. Izzy checked his computer to see if other portals were open. Shibuya had one, so did Hikarigaoka and Shinjuku. Sora’s group went to Shibuya and to Shinjuku, while Tai’s went to Hikarigaoka as it was farther away and as the leader, he wanted to take more responsibility.

The first train to arrive was going to Hikarigaoka, and Tai’s group climbed in.

“Holy mackerel!” Suko was taken aback by how full the train was. “By the time we get out of here we will all be like an old and used toothpaste tube!”

“Hahaha!” Tai laughed. “Well, we have no choice. This is the first opportunity, and I can’t wait to see Agumon again.” Tai said.

“I want to see Gatomon!” Kari put her hands to her heart.

“I found some really cool stuff I want to show Tentomon.” Izzy said.

“Hey you!” A big man yelled at them. “You punk with the red Gakuran jacket!” He then poked Suko’s shoulder. Suko turned to look at him, frowning. “You are stepping over my foot, kid!”

“Oh, sorry!” Suko then withdrew his foot from his boot. Suko then turned to Tai. “See? This was not a good idea.”

The children and the Digimon stayed on the train, and after some time they arrived at their destination. They decided to go to the Hikarigaoka park, thinking that because Biyomon appeared in a park, it meant any other Digimon could be there as well. Tai led them through different areas of the park, looking inside bushes, the restroom stalls, and even inside trashcans. But no signs of any of their Digimon friends.

Izzy then had an idea. “I will look in my computer to see information about our Digimon. Maybe if we find the places they like to spend time at, we can look for similar areas and see if we find anyone there. Tentomon likes to rest under the shade of trees.”

“But there is no guarantee they are in any park… And do you realize there’s more trees in Tokyo than there are grains of sand in all the beaches of Earth?!” Suko put his hands to his head. “Are we going to examine each one of them?!”

This made Kari cover her mouth and giggle, as she thought it was absurd.

“Don’t exaggerate.” Izzy said. “We are narrowing down our search to parks, and the quantity of trees is less than in all the city.”

“You are right, Izzy. Let’s look into trees and see if we find Tentomon first, and if we find Agumon on the way then great.” Tai said. “Let’s do it!”

“Ugh, if you say so…” Suko shook his head. The kids looked into various trees, and after a long search, they found what looked like a big ladybug laying on a branch.

“Tentomon!” Izzy said, opening his arms. Tentomon woke up, and upon recognizing Izzy, flew as fast as he could to him.

“Izzy!” Tentomon hugged Izzy. “Izzy! I am so glad to see you again! I can’t believe it!”

“Me either, Tentomon. This is so amazing.” Izzy said, his voice with enthusiasm even though he was generally a quiet child. “I can’t wait until we are back home and we can get to the computer.”

“You haven’t stopped playing with the computer, Izzy. I love how curious you are.” Tentomon said.

“Tai!” A raspy voice came from above as well. “Tai! It’s you!” Agumon jumped down towards Tai, throwing each other to the ground.

“Agumon! Buddy! I found you so quickly!” Tai said.

“Tai, I don’t know what happened, but we all ended up falling to your world. I do not remember all the details. But I am glad we found each other again!” Agumon hugged Tai, who was crying.

“We should get a melon sherbet.” Agumon said.

“We should, Agumon.” Tai patted Agumon.

Agumon and Tentomon then turned towards Suko, Floramon, and Deramon. “And you are…”

“Oh, he is Suko, and his partner is Floramon. He is a new Digidestined.” Tai said.

“Oh! You are the Floramon that helped us out back when we fought against Puppetmon.” Agumon said. “Well, welcome to our team!” Agumon said. Agumon turned towards Deramon. “I am sorry for having attacked you back then. I never had the chance to say so as we were in trouble.”

“Don’t worry! I am so happy you guys were able to get rid of that ruffian!” Deramon said.

Tentomon timidly approached Floramon. “I-I am sorry for having attacked you back then.” Tentomon said, rubbing the back of his head. “I hope you are doing well and welcome to our group!”

“It’s okay, and thank you!” Floramon said.

Suko wondered when the last time would come in which he had to hear the same question about Floramon and Puppetmon. So far, it had been Izzy, T.K., Sora, Biyomon, Tai, Kari, Tentomon, and Agumon. There were more left. “Why can’t they just tell each other that from the beginning?” Suko thought. “This is getting repetitive.” Suko kept looking at Tai and Izzy and how happy they were and smiled. “Nevertheless, I am glad they found their partners. It is touching, and I enjoy touching moments like these.” Suko thought as he saw Tai and Izzy talking to their partners while seating under the shade of the tree. “But I wonder: if I was gone, would Floramon miss me?” Suko thought, and he stared at the ground for a while before being patted by Deramon.

“Are you alright? You seem spaced out.” Deramon asked. Suko looked at Deramon and said he was okay. Deramon, not buying this but nevertheless not wanting to pressure Suko said: “If anything is wrong, you have my sister to help you. And you also got my help!”

“Is anything wrong?” Kari approached Suko, her hands to her chest.

Suko felt as if he was being cornered, and he did not want to tell them what he was thinking. “Thanks, but it’s fine.” Suko tried to whisper so that Floramon would not hear. Floramon turned towards them and then approached Suko.

“Suko! The team is coming together! Aren’t you glad?” Floramon smiled. Suko looked at Floramon, smiling, realizing there was no point in thinking dark things as they were still together and that was more than enough.

“I am glad, I can’t wait until we are all together as a full team!” Suko clenched his fists and smiled.

“Kari!” Another voice came from up on another tree. Kari looked around but could not find anyone.

“Gatomon, where are…” Kari was stopped short of finishing her sentence as Gatomon nuzzled on her leg.

“Kari, how have you been?” Gatomon purred.

“Gatomon! You are here! I can’t believe it!” Kari picked up and carried Gatomon in her arms, as Gatomon was small, and hugged her. Gatomon nuzzled Kari.

“I can’t either.” Gatomon said, smiling at Kari.

Gatomon then got off Kari, and looked at Floramon and Deramon. Suko perceived what was coming next and dreading another repetition of “You helped us with Puppetmon!” walked up to Gatomon and showed her his digivice. Pointing to Floramon while flashing the digivice to Gatomon, he said: “Puppetmon, cannon, mansion.” Suko’s face was serious.

“Eh?” Gatomon was puzzled. She then remembered Floramon and Deramon from back in that day and connected the dots. “Ah, I see now.” Gatomon smiled and scratched her chin. “I am glad we meet again.” Gatomon bowed to Floramon and Floramon smiled back at Gatomon.

“Alright guys, let’s get Agumon his melon sherbet, and we can wait for some time before meeting with the rest. How about that?” Tai said.

“I like the idea.” Izzy said.

“Ditto.” Suko said.

The kids and their Digimon then looked around for any small stand that sold ice cream. There were some peppered throughout the park, and after some minutes of searching, they stumbled upon one.

After time passed and Agumon had finished his sherbet, the digidestined were shocked by what occurred next. A pink-lilac cloud appeared out of nowhere, and it was expanding with time. Izzy wondered what that was, and he wanted to approach it. It was expanding over a group of trees not very far from the bench they were sitting on. Agumon got up and frowned at it.

“We need to go, Tai. Something tells me there is danger approaching.”

“Okay, we will go and see what this is.” Tai said.

“Let’s be careful. We don’t know what we will find there.” Izzy said, and the digidestined entered the cloud. Once inside, they found themselves in a field of abstract shapes floating around. There were strings of 0s and 1s flowing to and fro and electric sounds could be heard.

“What is this place, Suko?” Floramon got closer to Suko, hugging his arm.

“Is this a part of the digiworld?” Izzy wondered.

“Izzy, watch out!” Tentomon pushed Izzy out of the way as a giant stinger flew his way. Neither Tentomon now Izzy were hurt. There were three Flymon, making a deafening buzzing sound. More brown stingers flew in their direction.

“Tai!” Agumon yelled, and Tai’s digivice glowed. Agumon grew in size, feeling all the data-energy flow into him, and he became Greymon.

“Suko, we will fight too!” Suko nodded, and while his digivice glowed, Floramon changed to Kiwimon. The same happened to Tentomon as he became Kabuterimon.

Greymon had destroyed the incoming brown stingers. More incoming stingers were coming their way, and they were deflected by Kiwimon’s blast shots. Greymon shot a big flame towards the Flymon, destroying one of them.

Kabuterimon shot a ball of electricity towards another one of the Flymon, and destroyed it. Lastly, Kiwimon shot multiple little peckers at the remaining Flymon, causing a bigger explosion and killing Flymon.

Suddenly, the abstract shapes, the strings of binary, and the electric sounds began to fade, and the digidestined Digimon returned to their rookie form. It was an easy battle, but the kids were puzzled by the appearance of that weird cloud. Izzy could not stop thinking, and neither did Suko, who was scratching his chin.

“Do you guys think this was a portal?” Izzy asked. “The Flymon could easily have escaped to our world.”

“Or could they?” Suko asked.

“Well, we will find out more as time passes.” Tai said. “Let’s go and find the other guys at the area we agreed to. How about that?” The digidestined agreed and went on their way.

After they met at the station, Izzy was surprised to have found that T.K. and Matt were reunited with their Digimon: Patamon and Gabumon. “Great, we just need Joe and Mimi and we are complete.” Izzy said.

“That can wait for tomorrow.” Suko said. “I am exhausted.”

“I agree. How about we meet again tomorrow at the same spot?” Tai suggested to the group.

“Yes!” They all said in unision.

As they were leaving, Patamon turned to Floramon, and Suko flashed his digivice to Patamon and said the magic words “Puppetmon, cannon, mansion” while pointing to Floramon. The rest of the digidestined present and their Digimon all laughed together as they were leaving for their homes.

“Oh Suko…” Floramon said, giggling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep Gatomon's personality as she was in Adventure 01. In that season, she was mischievous, had a wry sense of humor, and was shrewd. In season two they ruined her. She had lost that firecracker personality which I think will be of great help in this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do something with Adventure, as it was the first Digimon I watched as a kid, and Floramon is one of my favorite Digimon. I hope y'all enjoy this one!


End file.
